Hub:Kraw Galaxy
The Kraw Galaxy (Historically named the "Hrezi Galaxy" by its precursors) is a spiral galaxy home to the Kraw Federation. This galaxy was named diffrently per species until it was eventually named the "Kraw Galaxy" after the Kraw race in their honor in 300 KRE. Gramatically, it is said "Kraw Galaxy" instead of just "Kraw", Kraw being the name of the species. The Kraw Galaxy is inhabited by a large amount of species, though the leaders of galactic affairs are its 4 major races, the Kraw, the Asgord, the Iteok, and the Tahars. Throughout its history the Kraw Galaxy suffered through 2 major wars, however the galaxy has recovered from these threats and is now entering a golden age. Constitution The Kraw Galaxy is a spiral galaxy, consisting of 5 arms, though distinguishing them is quite hard due to its small size. ;The Arm of Power and Wisdom :Home to the Iteok, who Represent Power, and the Tahars, who Represent Wisdom. It is Also home to the Terridor Federation, an ally of the Iteok. ;The Kraw Arm :Home of the Kraw and the Kraw's Allies. ;The Asgord Arm :Home of the Asgord race. ;The Ahexai Arm :Home of 14342 minor empires, the Ahevox, and the Tyrennes. ;The Oskerg Arm :Home of 3243 minor empires. It's the smallest arm in the Kraw Galaxy. It is unknown what lies in the Galactic center, due to radiation jamming signals from that area. Flag The Kraw Galaxy is represented by its own flag, which is a 2:1 Ratio flag. The 4 stripes represent the 4 major races of the Kraw Galaxy, each represented by its own color. The larger, blue stripe represents the Kraw. The red stripe represents the Asgord. The grey stripe represents the Iteok. The aqua-green stripe represents the Tahars. The 4 Stripes come into Confluence in what appears to be shaking hands, which Represents their Unity. The Tahars and the Iteok don't shake hands - This Represents the Iteok-Tahar War. The Black Star with the Galaxy in the Center Represents the other, minor Inhabitants of the Galaxy. The Black outside the Star Represents the Universe. History of the Kraw Galaxy TBA Current Map of the Galaxy (01/01'00/403 KRE) Sectors and Empires (CX) - Class X, such as Class 6. The scale goes from 1 to 7 in terms of power. ;Krawnak Arkil :Prime sector of the Kraw Arm. Home to: *Kraw Empire (C6) ;Vihazok Arkil :Middle sector of the Kraw Arm. ;Talzio Arkil :Outer sector of the Kraw Arm. ;Ashrai Arkil :1st half of the prime sector of the Asgord Arm. ;Asgordak Arkil :The rest of the prime sector of the Asgord Arm. Home to: *SRA (C5) *TAE (C5) *Ionians (C5) ;Olnius Arkil :Middle sector of the Asgord Arm. ;Ithzerg Arkil :A sector in the upper half of the Asgord Arm. ;Vok Arkil :Outer sector of the Asgord Arm. ;Mak Arkil :Prime sector of the Ahexai Arm. ;Ahexai Arkil :A sector where the Ahevox Empire is. Home to: *Ahevox Imperium **Tyrenne Slaves (C7) **Xhrassh (C5) *Objektirokh Domain (C7) ;Zahaus Arkil :Middle sector of the Ahexai Arm. ;Leretyv Arkil :Outer sector of the Ahexai Arm. ;Ikso Arkil :Prime sector of the Oskerg Arm. ;Lekuwa Arkil :Middle sector of the Oskerg Arm. Home to: *Yotunians (C5) ;Nalhaus Arkil :Outer sector of the Oskerg Arm. ;Tymoro Arkil :A sector dedicated to Tyrek Galaxy and Dagorian inhabitants. Home to: *Tyrek Empire (C7) *Komorian Comitatus (C6) *Dagorian Mercenarium (C7) ;Tikael Arkil :Prime sector of the Arm of Power and Wisdom. Home to: *Terridor Federation (C6) ;Ikrhas Arkil :The Iteok's sector. Home to: *Iteok Khereg (C6) ;Vonevus Arkil :Middle sector of the Arm of Power and Wisdom. Home to: *Tahar Empire (C6) ;Kjaahk Arkil :Outer sector of the Arm of Power and Wisdom. ;Oklex Arkil :Outer core sector. Home to: ;Eemr Arkil :Core sector. This data is unknown. Category:Irskaad Category:Kraw Galaxy